A Loud Invasion
by CrestICEing00
Summary: The loud's throw a party while their parents are away what will happen when 3 mysterious guests appear
1. The invintation

" **I do not own Invader zim or the loud house and if you guys like this I will continue it"**

' _Lincoln Loud woke up to a surprising sound their family car leaving which was weird because it was the middle of june when all the louds are out of school.' "did I oversleep again" 'thought lincoln scratching his head till he heard a sound he is used too' 'When he opened the door a crack he saw his 10 sisters all over the place he could see Lori talking on her phone,Luna jamming out on her guitar,Luan telling jokes to her puppet Mr coconut,Lynn playing hockey,Lucy he could barely see she was in the vent's,lana and lola fighting as usual,lisa testing something on leni and lily crawling on the floor' 'Lincoln closed the door and got dressed' "in the loud family you have to be prepared for anything especially when weird things like this happen" 'Lincoln heard knocking on the door and Lori's voice' "Bro you up I have a family meeting in a minute so get ready" 'yelled lori as she walked off'_

 _{5 Minutes Later}_

' _The louds were in Lori and Leni's room sitting while Lori explained' "As some of you may know mom and dad left this morning they are off to go to a job conference in new york for the week so they left me in charge" 'all the louds including Lily looked not happy to hear that lori was in charge' "hold on before you get mad me and Bobby talked and we came to an idea" 'The louds were confused to hear what Lori's idea was' "Tell us,Tell us" 'lola and lana begged for her to tell them' "we're having a Party" 'the Louds were excited to hear that' "We're really having a party" 'Lynn said happy","will I be able to Play my jams" 'Luna said holding her guitar up' "Yes Yes Bobby will be sending the invites so don't be hasty oh and Lincoln you can invite clyde" 'Unaware to Lori Bobby sent the invite to everyone they know except the adults and one was sent to a person they didn't know'_

 _{on the other side of the world}_

' _Gir was the computer watching Videos about Mongooses' "I love this show" 'The robot said watching the show' 'Right as he was watching it an Email popped up in front of the robot causing him to jump back in fright' 'the robot read it and saw it was for him and Zim' "Oh a party better tell master" 'the robot ran to a garbage that became a elevator that lead down to zim's base' 'when gir got there he saw Zim working on some new type of invention' "master Master" 'gir ran strait to zim' "What is it Gir i'm trying to work here" "But we got invited to something" 'this caught Zim's attention' "Really what is it" 'gir led ZIm back out where they saw the Email' "Hmmm the louds that's a weird name" "we should go sounds like fun" 'gir said looking for his dog suit' "yes we should Gir we could use a break from here" 'zim said finding his fake eyes and wig" 'Unaware the 2 were being spied on outside by one of Zim's oldest enemy's Dib membrane' "Im onto you zim im coming as well" 'Dib said closing his spy camera getting ready to go'_

 **[Not too bad right what is zim up to]**


	2. The time

_**(Well since no one saw chapter 1 im just gonna go ahead and make chapter 2)**_

" _The louds got prepared for their party bobby lori's boyfriend came with his little sister ronnie anne who came to spend time with lincoln soon came clyde lincoln's oldest friend after a while they got everything ready but there was a special rule not to go into lily and lisa's room because lily is sleeping there" 'Wow we might be done soon' "Lincoln was surprised to see their house looked so clean and not messy" "as everyone got prepared with everything else the guest list came rolling in that bobby printed" 'Wow um boo boo bear this is a lot of people' 'huh really hmm' "bobby and lori were trying to get a way to make this work"_

 _{on the other side of the world}_

" _Dib got dressed and grabbed his alien hunting gear and ran down the stairs" 'See ya gaz going to a friends house for a night' "dib said passing his younger sister Gaz who saw him" 'Friend huh Oh zim' "gaz ran upstairs to see what Dib was planning now" "dib made it to zim's house and saw the ship right there on the roof as zim and gir got on it" 'Remember gir we don't want to attract attention to ourselves' 'YES SIR' "gir said acting like his hunting mode" 'will there be taco's there' "gir becoming normal again" "dib snuck onboard going with zim and gir as they left"._

 _{back with the louds}_

" _It was about time for the party and everyone on the list came on time and things were going according to plan as lola and lana were in charge of letting people in if they showed their invitation" 'Ticket please' 'Ticket's' "lola and lana and no idea what they were doing as 2 people came near the house a green skinned kid his black hair and a green dog that stood on 2 legs" 'Tickets please' "lola and lana said at the same time" 'Here is my ticket' "Zim said holding up his and gir's invitation" 'Go right ahead sir' "lana said letting the 2 walk in" 'NEXT' "lola yelled for the next people in line_

 _ **(Finally finished this chapter took a while but done)**_


End file.
